1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a management module managing food stored in the refrigerator and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator stores food at a low temperature, and thus serves to store food in a fresh state for a long time. However, even if food is stored at a low temperature, a period for which the food stays fresh is extended but the food does not stay fresh forever and thus the food should be removed before it spoils.
When food items are stored in the conventional refrigerator, storage periods of the food items may be different, and detection of positions of the food items in storage chambers and thus recognition of the storage periods of the food items may be difficult. Therefore, food may not be consumed within a period within which the food maintains freshness, and thus some food may be wasted.